<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Beginning by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224485">A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half A Moon 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to her mother in Central City, Sara reminisces on what had brought her here and thinks about what to do with this second chance she'd been given. </p><p>Episode tag for Arrow 4x6.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half A Moon 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org">halfamoon</a> for the Tarot card prompt The Star (with the definition: hope, faith, purpose, renewal, spirituality)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving Laurel, leaving Star City and the safety and security that it still represented for her was hard. But then, it didn't matter if she felt safe and secure if her mere presence made the people around her unsafe. She needed to get this under control, get herself under control. And do what she told Laurel she would, try to understand herself and to use this chance she had been given. </p><p>A chance at a new beginning, a new life. She didn't know what she wanted to do with it yet, but sitting in the train on her way to Central City, to her mother, she thought about what brought her here. Her sister, fighting for her, bringing her back from the dead without a care for everyone who said it was impossible. Nyssa, who had been imprisoned because of her - she made a mental note to visit her too, help her escape if necessary - because she had believed that bringing her back was foolish at best, dangerous at worst.</p><p>And she had been right, at least to a certain degree. Sara was glad to be alive, of course, but she also remembered glimpses from when she first came back and without Constantine restoring her soul, she would not have wanted to stay alive. It had been too much, too painful, the need to take, to kill too all consuming. It was still there, buried but constantly trying to bubble up to the surface. She had thought that doing the work she had done before, being the canary alongside Laurel and the others would help, would ease the urges, but it hadn't, on the contrary. </p><p>Once she had put hands on Damien's henchmen, she had felt that same intense need to kill. What was it Thea called it, bloodlust? It seemed appropriate enough. It felt like her conscious mind was retreating somewhere and the only thing that was left was this instinct, this violent rage deep inside her chest. Pushing it down again seemed completely impossible and it could only be sated once her victim was dead, or at least incapacitated enough to count as dead.</p><p>She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to keep her spiraling thoughts under control, trying to silence the voice in her head that told her she was a monster, a feral beast that didn't deserve this second chance at life. Those thoughts would not do her any good because she knew she did deserve it. Or at least, Laurel and Thea had told her as much even if she still didn't quite believe it herself. </p><p>Her sister had risked everything for her and she wasn't about to squander this chance. She would get the bloodlust under control and finally, for what felt like the first time in her life, she would truly have the opportunity to find out which life she wanted to live, what she wanted to do, her purpose. </p><p>It was a unique gift Laurel had given her and she would be damned if she didn't make the most of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>